1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for cutting material, comprising knives angularly adjustable around an axis and adapted to cut material angularly in cooperation with suitable anvils.
2. Prior Art
Machines for cutting wooden material are known in various designs, such as from French Pat. No. 1,518,343, British Pat. No. 237,812, German Pat. No. 157,068, and my own Swedish Pat. No. 370,349.
Many of these prior art machines have fixed knives, and are not angularly adjustable to cut in different angles as desired, whereas those machines which have angularly adjustable knives are complicated to adjust properly.